


earl grey

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omega!Levi, almost forgot, doesnt go to far in detail but, kinda slow build up, omega/alpha, they do the thang, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: two cute dorks have some sex





	

Levi got off perfectly fine being an unmated omega. He enjoyed it really; he could spend his nights comfortably in his bed after a long day at his boring ass desk job. It wasn't that he hated it, just didn't enjoy it.

However, lately, he had been craving something else. Heat suppressants were getting expensive and he wasn't a teenager anymore, being able to avoid some of the consequences health wise. He was getting older and really, he wanted some fun.

Alphas at his work would poke fun at his unmarked scent glands but Levi cherished his loneliness like an old friend. Sometimes, though, he would avoid a day of nausea and take off work to ride through a heat. It wasn't often, but it was fun to have a couple of days off to think about having a partner while he did what he had to do in order to suppress the heat.

He was only 24, a relatively good and fertile age for an omega. Even knowing this, he didn't flirt back at any of the Alphas and betas that approached him. He wasn't interested in any of their scents, either too sweet or musky or something else he didn't like.

He was thinking about this one Friday afternoon when he was rooting around his tea cabinet, searching for his favorite Earl Grey. It didn't seem to appear, so Levi threw on his coat and stepped out of his small house. He didn't have much attachment to it, but it was cozy and warm enough to nest on the rare times he did.

After a chilly walk, the small man walked into his favorite tea shop, but today the usual brown haired beta didn't greet him warmly by his name. It was odd - mixed with the smell of tea was a warm and pleasant Alpha smell. He looked up, seeing a rather beautiful pair of green eyes looking down at him.

"You must be Levi. I'm Eren, Carla's son. You're just as cute she said you were." Levi didn't think much of that last part. Instead he smiled a bit back and shook Eren's hand. His scent was laced with interest, though doubtfully in Levi. There was nothing interesting about the omega. Except maybe his small stature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eren. Could I get a tin of Earl Grey, please?" The brown haired boy smiled and nodded, reaching up to grab what Levi requested. His shirt inched up a bit and the omega smiled and flushed, hiding it before Eren turned around. He reached into his wallet. "5.50, right? I'm forgetful." Eren reached over and booped him on the house. "It's on the house, but only if you go on a date with me. No arguing." 

Levi thought about the empty nest at home that had wanted the attention of an Alpha for too long now. He smiled without realizing and nodded. "I'd like that." Both of their scents were shy, mixing in the small room.

\---

As Eren shut the door and attached his lips on Levi's and pushed his arms against the wall above him, he wondered about the night previous to this. It was a good date, not that Levi had ever had many in the past. They went out to a lake and had a picnic, Eren throwing bread to the ducks gathering around the water. 

They had talked for a while about various things. One of the most interesting to Eren was how Levi lived his life as an omega. Lonely, he had summed it up in one word. Eren smiled gently and he had replied, not anymore.

His scent was like tea, Levi had decided there at the lake. But it was different here. It was a loud smell, rich with want and need. Like chocolate, Levi decided as Eren picked Levi up and pushed him against the wall. "Please tell me this is okay, babygirl." 

The nickname was strange, but Levi would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel like a damn princess. "Yeah, Eren. This is okay." Eren slowed his scent down to one of calm, obviously trying to console Levi. "That's really good, because I'm going to have serious trouble not fucking you against this wall right now." Levi smiled at him, letting out a suffocatingly sweet scent of admiration and arousal.

"Then fuck me, daddy." His words were foreign in his mouth except when he was in heat, rutting against a plastic toy that he has had since the dawn of time. It obviously seemed to please Eren though, who set Levi down and immediately started almost ripping his clothes off. 

Levi pulled him by the wrist to his bedroom while Eren was in the middle of pulling his shirt off. "No condom, I'm clean, but, lube is in the dresser." Eren grabbed the bunny shaped bottle out of the drawer and smirked. Levi shrugged and began to undress. 

Since he was only 24, his slick was still plentiful and sweet. It's scent was arosual, in the purest form. Eren laid him on the bed, both men naked. Levi didn't even know why he had mentioned the lube to Eren - his slick would be enough and more.

Eren slid into the little omega and grunted, while Levi whimpered. He felt strange being filled by this boy, but it was new and exciting. They both finished within a few minutes, and Levi latched his teeth into Eren's scent gland buried in his neck. It wasn't deep enough to be permanent, but it would leave a mark for a good time. Eren returned the favor, growling and the knot swelled.

Levi had almost forgotten about the way knots were fairly painful and it required some time and tender care to removing the Alpha. That was fine to Eren, who had very gently remade the nest around Levi without jostling the knot inside of him.

Levi was almost asleep when he smelled something familiar, not remembering what it was immediately, though he knew it was his from his own scent. He had not smelled it since his before his mother died.

Finally, Levi realized.

His scent was one of love.

He fell asleep comfortably that night in Eren's arms, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comment friendly reader they mean lots thank you ✨


End file.
